


My Fairy King

by ayoungmartyr



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: ALSO a lot of gender roles her warped here, Also the princess is Freddie, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arranged Marriage, Disney AU, Inspired loosely by english lit, Kidnapping, Kinda, Kings & Queens, Multi, My English is still bad so bear with me, Nymphs & Dryads, Sword Fighting, This story is also very nonsensical at times too, WHAT it's a Disney movie, but mainly inspired by that wacko dream I had, but not too heavy it's a disney movie kids, but there will be - Freeform, fictional location & time periods, gets kinda angsty, giants (?), i dreamt this fic, i hate gender roles :/, idk how to tag, kissing :), like magical kissing, so don't be shocked, so no smut, so read it, so sorry in advance, so there will be parent death, so there's that, suitors :), yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungmartyr/pseuds/ayoungmartyr
Summary: Freddie Mercury was prince of Exousia, a title most would find desirable, which was reasonable. He's loved by many, is intelligent beyond his years and most importantly: undeniably beautiful. But Freddie has a gift- that gift being that he can communicate with beings in another dimension; a dimension he remembers hearing stories about from his mother who passed away many years ago. His father, who is still alive, doesn't allow Freddie to keep up with this nonsense that turns his brain into mush. Because of this, Freddie suffers.-Or Freddie is a Disney princess who's not allowed to be himself. Chaos ensues





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guyyys. Its me again with another fix while I face great writers block for Guide to Love. I hope that this ties you over while you wait for that to update. I didn't want to leave this fic in the back burner of my mind because over time the idea would dissipate. I dreamt this up a few night ago and was really sad to wake up. I wanted the story to continue:(. So that brings me here, writing it up so you guys can enjoy it too.

_ Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away called Exousia, there lived a prince. This prince's name was Freddie Mercury and he was adored by many. He was talented in the likes of literature, art, and music; but the most important of them all, he was extraordinarily beautiful. With skin like gold and hair that fell in black waves of silk, he could stop any war between kingdoms, as well as begin them. _

 

_ Contrary to what his loyal subjects thought, being the prince wasn't making him happy any time soon as Freddie wasn't allowed to be himself. He wasn't allowed to express his needs, wants, or interests. One major interest of his was the fact that he was blessed with the ability to communicate with beings not of this world.  _

 

_ Many years ago, when Freddie was just a boy, his mother grew sick from an unknown illness and would eventually pass away; but before that, she graced him with the gift that would soon become so familiar with the boy. She informed him that they are the last people on earth with that ability, and if she were to die without passing the gift onto Freddie, then it would surely die with her. _

 

_ Freddie cherished the gift, as it was the only thing he had left of his beloved mother. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first suitor. How does it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY guys!! Sorry I'm literally always hyper. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter then leave a comment, please! I know, I know, what a sellout I am, but those encourage me more than anything- here it doesn't even have to be long. You could literally comment a ":)" and it'll mean the world to me and I'll want to write more. I just don't want to write something when I don't think anyone's into it, yeah?
> 
> I really hope i made you all happy with this though :).

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was how long it would take for the first suitor for Bomi's son to arrive. Ten minutes that will breeze by, no doubt.

 

Bomi didn't know much about the suitor except that he was a prince immigrating from Scotland and that he was extremely wealthy. Exousia and Scotland had discourse in the past for reasons that were unknown to Bomi, that eventually died out over the years but there was no telling if everything was completely in order. So this Prince of Scotland marrying his son would end any underlying tension that may reside between them, meaning one less country to go to war with, and less stress on Bomi's plate.

 

That is to say that his only son, Freddie, didn't scare the lad away.

 

It seemed that with age, Freddie became more adamant on his little fairytale dimension being real. Bomi was hoping that he would grow out of his delusions by the time he reached the age of marriage, but that couldn't be any further from the truth. It only gotten worse. Freddie insisted on forcing his insane ideology on future husbands, despite Bomi's pleas and warnings.

 

"I'm telling you, son." Warned Bomi earlier when Freddie was sitting at his vanity, brushing his hair in a daze. "I don't want to hear another suitor running to me, terrified because of the nonsense you try to force into their heads."

 

"It's not nonsense, father." Freddie sang. He made a point to turn around and glare at Bomi. "And I'm not forcing them! They're just melodramatic boys who are unaware of what's real, and what's fake." With a sniff, the prince turned back around to face to mirror, idly brushing his hair again.

 

"How rich, coming from you." Bomi spat. Freddie whipped back around.

 

"What?!"

 

"Just finish getting ready." Bomi turned to leave. "Your suitor should be here in an hour."

 

When that hour turned into a handful of minutes, Bomi was unaware, but he has made sure to be prepared for the Prince's arrival long before his entrance was due-

 

Loud creaking followed by a soundly 'bang' could be heard from the great hall, indicating the Scottish Prince's arrival. Bomi cleared his throat, straightening so as to not appear disinterested. As remarkable as it sounded, Bomi was hopeful every time a new suitor pursued his son. Despite many a trial and error in attempts, Bomi never stopped hoping that his son would come to his senses.

 

In two single filed lines, soldiers dressed in traditional Scottish armor entered, walking on either side of the long and wide carpet running down the center of the room that stopped at Bomi's feet. The men stopped their marching once they reached the center of the room and Bomi watched in mild fascination as they each pulled out a trumpet. In perfect sync and harmony, they played a brisk, loud tune of valor and triumph as the Prince entered, chaperoned by an older woman.

 

Bomi gave the prince a quick once-over, taking in the features to see what he liked. Of course Bomi wasn't the one marrying him, but very rarely would Freddie express what he looked for in a suitor outside of being willing to believe in his fantastical wonderland. The Prince was tall, which Bomi saw as a good thing. He was taught to believe that a good height difference between spouses meant long lasting years of good luck and fortune would come to their marriage. He looked pretty well fed with his stocky physique, which was good as well- a sign of wealth. The man had permanent red cheeks and fiery red hair and a full beard of the matching shade. He dressed in forest green and brown, which complimented his hair in an odd sort of way.

 

Once the prince and the woman reached the foot of Bomi's throne, they both bowed slowly before rising with the same pace. Bomi nodded respectfully at the two.

 

"Good Evening, Prince of Lachlan. Prince Calum, it's good to see you."

 

Calum returned the nod, but didn't speak. The older woman stepped forward instead, speaking up.

 

"I am Murdina, the king's advisor of Lachlan." Her voice was warm and thick as she gave another, shorter bow. "I am just as eager as Prince Calum is to look upon your beautiful son. Though I'm afraid I'm not as eager- as Calum could not stop going on about Freddie on the way here-"

 

Calum huffed indignantly, stopping Murdina from finishing her sentence. Bomi raised a brow at the way he glared at the back of Murdina's head. It was petulantly juvenile, he couldn't help but notice.

 

Murdina nervously chuckled, clearing her throat before continuing. "Have you heard about the Battle of Jarid? Calum fought bravely then- without him, our country would be in shambles."

 

Calum preened at the praise.

 

Bomi smiled warmly. ”I have heard of the battle of Jarid, and I admire the Prince’s bravery and strength.”

 

"I do too!" Murdina cheered. "Let's not forget how generous he is to his people. Always giving to the poor and helping the youth..."

 

Calum’s preening deflated as the two continued to speak of the Prince’s achievements, obviously growing bored and impatient over time. Murdina and Bomi were just going to elaborate the similarities Freddie and Calum shared, when Scottish prince demanded:

 

”When do get to meet your son?” Calum sputtered, red face growing even redder.

 

Bomi looked at him, unimpressed by the outburst. He was quick to erase the look of displeasure off his face and replaced it with a more neutral expression. ”Why- of course, you can meet him, for he's ready right now.” he turned his head to mutter something to a servant beside him, which had them running off to retreat Freddie. When they disappeared within the doors behind him, Bomi nervously turned to face the couple in front of him. He smiled shakily.

 

"I should warn you." He began. "My son- he is...is very different."

 

"That's not a problem." Calum said smugly.

 

"You might even say he's Impossibly difficult."

 

"Nothing I cant handle."

 

Bomi furrowed his brows at him. If only the man knew what kind of "difficult" he was he talking about when referring to his son. "Alright..." he muttered.

 

-

 

Freddie was absentmindedly staring at his hands when he was ordered to go into the Great Hall to meet his suitor. He sighed, placing his hands in front of them and holding them. Here goes nothing, he supposed. It's not like it's the first time he had to meet a painfully boring prince who's only intentions were to woo him, marry him, and take all of his father's wealth and power.

 

He had to groan. Why couldn't his father just leave him alone? Or try to believe what he and his mother have been believing in for all their lives? Freddie stopped hoping that he'll find someone who would be willing to listen to him a long time ago. No one ever expected him to have a brain anyway. He was just a prince.

 

The large doors were opened for him and Freddie was greeted with the sight of the back of his father's large throne. His eyes narrowed. He craned his neck, but not so much that it would ruin his royal posture. He just wanted to catch an early glimpse of who could be his future husband. What? Sure physical appearance wasn't everything to him but he was... curious.

 

Before he knew it, he was walking out next to his father, more and more of the suitor being revealed. Freddie noticed that the man was already leering at him before he fully stepped out. Freddie immediately felt bashful underneath the intense gaze and made himself look away. The man was indeed very threatening to look at, which made Freddie very nervous to even think about telling the man of his gift.

 

The Prince looked at Freddie up and down- from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. Usually Freddie didn't mind the stares he occasionally got, especially when he was dressed as nice as he was then. He wore thin, purple silk layers embroidered with threads of gold, half of his luscious hair pinned back by ruby pins as the rest cascaded in thick waves around his delicate shoulders. Getting dolled up was always fun to Freddie, even for a treacherous occasion as the one he was in. At first he had been thrilled to put on the almost sheer garments that exposed his smooth, bare waist- it was eccentric and fun, and the material felt nice against his skin. Now he just felt exposed as he was gawked at. Like he was only a piece of meat to purchase. The stunning jewelry hanging off him suddenly felt like price tags.

 

"Lovely..." Calum said lowly.

 

Bomi stood. "Freddie, meet Calum, Prince of Lachlan." He motioned towards the redheaded man.

 

Freddie tried to keep his composure cool as he stepped down from the platform that held his father's throne. He padded quietly towards Calum, the women behind him holding up his silk cape became invisible to him a long time ago. Once he stood a few feet before the other Prince, he curtsied slowly. "How do you do, your highness."

 

Calum only snorted at Freddie's actions, obviously impressed and amused by it all.

 

He didn't see anything "difficult" about the little prince.

 

He strode forward, the sudden movements briefly startling Freddie when he ended his curtsy. Calum scooped both of Freddie's hands into his larger ones and pressed a kiss to the tops of them, making sure to linger there longer than what was necessary. Freddie didn't bother to hide the grimace from his face.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Freddie." Calum deepened his voice as he peered closely at Freddie's face. Freddie couldn't help but to lean back, a forced smile breaking out onto his face. He giggled pathetically, looking back at his father with pleading eyes. He felt his heart shatter in two when Bomi wasn't looking at him, rather at the older woman advisor that Calum brought with them.

 

A cold hand on his bare waist pulled him back into his reality. He whipped his head around and found that Calum was closer to him than ever before. Freddie chewed his bottom lip to stop himself from gagging. Calum was lucky to earn the title as one of Freddie's favorite suitors. Favorite to scare off, that was for sure.

 

"What do you say to you and I er..." Calum winked. "Getting to know each other a little better while the older people talk?"

 

"I..."

 

Before Freddie could agree or disagree, he was turned around and pulled to Calum's side, that strong arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

 

"Freddie and I thought that maybe we should go on a quick walk, if that's okay with you, your highness."

 

Bomi looked at the princes. From his perspective, they probably looked pretty chummy or romantic then. With Calum's arm wrapped around Freddie who was plastered to his side, both of his hands disappeared into the large hand of Calum. Bomi frowned, seeming to hesitate a little before he answered.

 

"Alright then. Good luck, to the both of you. I hope that you enjoy each other's company greatly." He eyed Freddie warningly, who only glared back. Calum whooped at the permission he was given, and was quick to ask Freddie about directions to their "no doubt- a splendid" garden.

 

-

"And the bastard had the nerve to swing his sword at me after I put many a gash onto his skin. The gall he had! Didn't he noticed the horrid shape he was in?" Calum guffawed loudly, the sound painful to Freddie's ears. "Of course that was before I took my trusty sword right down his middle."

 

Freddie winced before laughing weakly, "Oh- haha! Ouch."

 

"He didn't stand a chance between me and my skill! The bastard..."

 

"Er, yeah. I bet he didn't..."

 

"His bloody armor his hanging up in my bedroom right this moment." He then chuckled as he squeezed Freddie's hip. "Maybe I can show it to you some time?"

 

Freddie only smiled at that. He taught himself that move a long time ago. Sure it wasn't a "Definitely no!" And a slap to the face, but it wasn't a "Yes! Take me, I'm yours..." either. Just cancel out both extremes and you'll be okay, he often told himself.

 

"So Freddie," Calum spoke. Freddie had to admit that he was very intrigued with what the other had to say after that, for it had been the first time he said his name that entire night. Calum seemed only interested in talking about himself. Perhaps Freddie could see some minor character development in the suitor already.

 

"What would you say has to be your favorite trait of mine?"

 

Well at least he wasn't talking about himself; he was just getting Freddie to do it for him!

 

"Erm. I don't know, your highness! There's just so many..."

 

Calum laughed again, somehow even louder. "Let me help you then. Is it my undeniable strength?"

 

' _Your undeniable boyishness_...'

 

"My vast chivalry?"

 

' _Your vast narcissism_...'

 

"Or my dashing good looks?"

 

Freddie cringed at that. Never before has he been face to face with such a bold narcissist. It was disgusting and made Freddie sick to his stomach. How could anyone live their life without a humble bone in their body? Freddie found the most disgusting part of Calum being that he didn't see anything wrong with the way he acted and presented himself to other people.

 

Still, Freddie put a stiff grin on his face despite himself. "Why, Calum. It has to be your dashing good looks."

 

Calum smirked largely, the grin so big that Freddie was anticipating on his face being split in half. Calum stopped walking and turned to face Freddie, holding his delicate hands in his own.

 

"I think I like you, Freddie."

 

Oh. Joy.

 

Freddie gave a tiny frown. "You do?"

 

"Of course I do." Calum pulled him a little closer. "You're smart, talented, and very...very beautiful."

 

Freddie felt himself blush at the sincerity in Calum's voice and hated himself for it. Had he really been so deprived of male attention that someone like Calum could make his heart flutter? He felt pathetic, and a little broken about that.

 

"I just." Calum places a finger under Freddie's chin and made him look up at him. "I would just like to get to know you, a little more."

 

Freddie looked up into Calum's eyes. They managed to look green even in the dim lighting coming from the sky. Calum's eyes were hopeful and- dare he say- a little trusting? Freddie almost felt a little bad for judging him off of first meetings and first meetings only. He was starting to feel like he was the bad guy, and Calum was just always misunderstood and never given a chance, and Freddie could relate to that. Never in his life did Freddie think he would be the one projecting such judgement onto someone else.

 

He placed a hand on Calum's chest. "Actually...There is something I think you should know about me."

 

-

 

Bomi realized quickly that he was growing fond of Murdina. She was witty, smart, and very honest. Part of him was hoping that things were going well between Calum and Freddie (They we're gone for a good while- thought Bomi wouldn't be surprised if that was because Freddie finally gave one of his suitors a heart attack) so he could possible have Murdina as his own advisor, or just as a good companion.

 

Bomi chuckled, it wasn't a full one as he was never the ticklish man, but Murdina was so good at pulling them from him.

 

"Tell me, Murdina." Bomi started "How did you find out about about my son, Freddie?"

 

"Oh, Bomi." Murdina threw her head back as he laughed. "Your Freddie is all anyone anywhere hears about. Mainly due to his beauty and never ending talents, but sometimes kingdoms wonder how he's been able to scare off so many suitors in a short period of time."

 

Bomi blushed at the reminder. "Freddie is a good boy, he's just...ever since his mother died he's just been hard to deal with, but I promise you that he'd make a great husband."

 

"Don't worry about explaining yourself, my highness." Murdina said carefully. "If I must be honest with you, Calum's never been too keen on keeping anyone himself."

 

Bomi sat up slightly, intrigued. "Really? He has?"

 

Murdina nodded gravely. "But I trust Freddie. Like you said, he seems to be a kind, lovely, caring-"

 

"DELUSIONAL, INSANE, AND AN OUTRAGEOUS CASE!"

 

The sound of Calum's booming voice and footsteps echoing throughout the Great Hall was enough to startle Bomi and Murdina and pull them from their conversation. The prince had been covered in mud and dirt, a tulip on stem standing on his head as if it had grown there. If it had been a different scenario, Bomi would have laughed at the sight before him.

 

Murdina stood quickly, on guard to whatever was happening. "Whats wrong Calum?"

 

It was Bomi's turn to stand, alert. "What happened?!"

 

"Your little son, is what happened." Calum stormed up to Bomi, an accusing finger pointed to his face, a sick grin on his face.

 

Bomi's eyes widened at the accusation and the way his son was being addressed to his face. "Whatever do you mean, boy?!"

 

"Don't act like you don't know!" Calum wailed. "Y-You warned me...I should have listened to you-"

 

"But what did he do, Calum?" Murdina pleaded.

 

Calum began to pace, a hand running through his red hair. "It was all going so well, too. I was telling him about all my achievements and how great I am, and he was agreeing with me, too! Honestly it's a shame, too. He was so soft to touch... and he smelt like lavender and- and pie-!"

 

"What did he do?!" Murdina and Bomi cried in unison. Even though they both demanded to know the same thing, Bomi knew deeply the only thing that could have happened, and he was honestly too scared to hear it come from Calum. All of his fears were going to happen right before his eyes, his dreams fading away as the nightmare unfolded.

 

"He-he started going off about a gift that he had- and I thought: 'oh wow! You have more talents on top of your current talents? How nice!' But then he started to explain that gift and depth and...and turns out he talks to-to fairies? And nymphs?!"

 

Bomi ran a hand over his face "Oh dear..."

 

"He tried to explain it more, but I ran off. I don't want any part in what he eats to think of those... things!"

 

Murdina looked at Bomi in bewilderment. Bomi was quick to sputter, "I assure you, he eats a totally healthy and normal diet."

 

"Murdina." Calum said, suddenly straightening up. "I think we should go."

 

Unlike incidents like this in the past, Bomi didn't bother arguing with them and pleading for them to stay. He knew that their reasons to flea were valid, and if he was in their shoes, he'd want to run to.

 

Murdina looked at Bomi, then back to Calum. "Won't you just be a little willing to give him a chance?" She tried. "Your father won't be to happy to hear that you scared away another husband."

 

"I didn't scare anyone off!" Calum roared with a stomp of his foot. "If anyone's doing any scaring off his his freak of a son!"

 

Bomi flinched, closing his eyes. It hurt tremendously to hear someone speak of his own blood that way, but Bomi couldn't argue with that.

 

"Now, Murdina. Let's. Go." Calum growled. "You know how much I hate repeating myself."

 

With one final glance at Bomi, Murdina let out a sigh and followed Calum's marching figure. Their soldiers were quick to pursue after them, no doubt terrified to run into the king's delusional son.

 

The large doors to the Great Hall slammed shut, leaving Bomi alone with his regretful thoughts.

 

Where had he gone wrong?

 

-

 

Freddie was sitting on a marble bench alone in the garden he planted with his mother. Bomi didn't really care too much about keeping up with it, so Freddie made it a duty to take great care of it, as he didn't really have much to remember of her. Carefully, he plucked a tulip from the ground, running a finger against the stem thoughtfully.

 

Although Freddie was greatly disappointed by Calum's outburst, he wasn't really surprised. A small part of him actually blamed himself for getting his hopes up about Calum. Why would a pitiful man-child be able to handle the truth about Freddie's gift? He's seen well balanced, leveled men run out and cry like babies after speaking to Freddie.

 

What an idiot he had been.

 

He closed his eyes tightly, a couple years slipping past his eyelids. Great, now he's the one crying like a child. He wept silently as he pulled the ruby pins from his hair, watching as it fell back in dark waves around his face and head.

 

He quickly brushed the strands from his face to wipe away his tears as he heard approaching footsteps. He didn't want to be seen weeping if Calum had decided to make a comeback.

 

"You become just like your mother every single day."

 

Freddie sniffled and looked up at Bomi who was now standing before him. He couldn't stop the quiver in his lip at the sight of his father.

 

"Oh papa..." He sprung from the bench and flew into his arms. Their relationship was always tense, but like a child, Freddie found comfort in the familiarity of Bomi's arms.

 

Bomi shushed him softly as he ran his fingers through Freddie hair while the boy wept into his chest. He reached down and took Freddie's hand, gently pulling the flower from his now light grasp before tucking it into Freddie's hair.

 

"Just like her you are strong and passionate. You stand up for what you believe in and won't allow for anyone to make your worth any lower than it needs to be." The fingers through his hair stopped. "I just wish you would put forth those qualities into something better."

 

Freddie pulled away, looking up at Bomi with tearful, angry eyes. "You dont understand, papa!" He blamed. "My gift is whats keeping me and mama close! It's all I have of her... without it, there won't be much besides this useless garden, which is sure to be destroyed one day..."

 

Bomi released Freddie angrily. "Well if that's all that you have of her, maybe she isn't worth remembering to begin with!"

 

Freddie's jaw hang open as he stared at his father in disbelief, not wanting to accept what he said to be true. Tears welled up in his eyes again. It was probably just his imagination, but he swore he saw Bomi's eyes tear up too.

 

Bomi bit his bottom lip before storming off into the castle. Freddie watched him leave with stormy eyes and a broken heart. He watched him leave until he disappeared from his vision. Freddie huffed, pulling the tulip from behind his ear. He observed the flower closely before letting it fall to the ground, the lightness of the flower making it float down rather than fall.

 

He took a seat back on the marble bench, resting his hands in his hair. The sadness of his situation too overwhelming to continue crying. He felt hopeless, for once in his life. Hopeless in finding someone who liked him for who he was. Hopeless is being accepted. Hopeless in ever having a healthy. relationship with his father

 

"What am I going to...." he whimpered.

 

' _There's nothing you can do right now, little one._ ' A familiar voice spoke. The grey elf spoke.

 

Freddie sat up. "It's moments like this I wish I could see you."

 

' _One day...one day_ " was the chant. This time it wasn't just one voice, but multiple. They spoke in harmony as if they were singing, but the voices weren't exactly melodic.

 

Freddie sighed. He was promised that he'd be able to see them since he was a boy, and since then he's been reasonably patient for that day to come. Still, that didn't mean that he sometimes wasn't dying to see the beings he's been speaking to for so long. Especially during moments like this, when he needed the support of his friends the most.

 

Freddie shrunk into himself, wrapping his arms around his middle. "Alright. One day..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyedddd. Remember to leave a comment if I you do! Also feel free to hit me up on tumblr @feminehygieneproducts for more writing or if you just wanna chat heart emoji sunglasses emoji.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second suitor- somehow worse than the previous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI HI I'm back!!! I cant stay away from this fic to save my life. Its so much fun to write not to mention I cant wait to introduce the other characters. I really really hope that you guys enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Omg the next chapter is going to be great guysssss i cant wait for you to read it.
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed it! Doesn't even have to be long I just like to know if I should keep going ^^
> 
> Also BEEP BEEP WARNING! some non-consensual kissing happens in the middle of the chapter so please beware! Its not to bad but god it was so hard for me to write.

The atmosphere between Freddie and his father remained tense as ever, and the tension only continued to grow as neither men were willing to talk to each other longer than necessary.They only exchanged words when Bomi informed Freddie that it had been time for supper or breakfast or lunch. Their first meal since the argument was terribly awkward, so Freddie decided to have his food brought up to his bedroom since then.

 

This went on for two weeks. Two long weeks.

 

Another time Bomi bothered speaking to his son was when he reminded him that another suitor would be making a visit. This time from Russia. And he was a king.

 

"Im telling you Freddie." Bomi spoke in that familiar firm voice, only Freddie found it sent frightening shivers up his spine more than it use to. "This man is worth more than our entire castle. Our entire kingdom."

 

Freddie appeared to not be listening as he lounged across his bed with a book in hand. His eyes were scanning the pages, but no sign of knowledge being taken in could be shown. Bomi sighed.

 

"If you marry him, our kingdom will face great fortune and luck in the near future." The man reminded him. "Can you imagine- our kingdoms coming together to make an empire? Do you know how many armies that is? How much money?"

 

Freddie rolled his eyes at the mention of money.

 

Freddie's face remained burrowed in his book, a look of disinterest taking up his features. It really did look like he wasn't listening, or if he was- it didn't look like he cared too much about what Bomi was saying. Bomi looked at the ground, deciding there was no point in telling his son the things he's been rehearsing. It was time to express his worries from the heart.

 

"I'm getting old, son." He said slowly. "I can't rule this kingdom forever."

 

With that, Bomi left Freddie's room after he realized he wasn't getting a reaction or a response. Not to his face at least. When the door shut behind his father, Freddie slowly pulled the book from his face, his expression turning into a deep frown. His hand went up to his chest as he felt that familiar ache of sympathy struck in his heart.

 

_Was this it?_

 

_Was this the end of him trying to find someone he didn't have to hide his gift from?_

 

_Was he actually willing to give up on his dreams once and for all?_

 

He slammed the book shut and rolled onto his stomach with a loud groan. What were Russians even like, anyway? Has he even met one before? A king... that was certainly knew. It didn't help with the pressure he was feeling about the whole thing either.

 

Freddie suddenly sprung up from his bed with the intention to leave his room. It would be days before the king would arrive, so he might as well learn more about Russian history and heritage while he had the time.

 

-

 

It had all been the same as before: be bathed and have the women of the castle brush and curl your hair into these outrageous hair pieces while they dress you up in lavish gowns. This time he wore a sort of veil-like head piece over his long hair. Great. It was like the wedding ceremony was happening that day. The gown he wore was teal and extremely similar to the purple one he wore when he met Calum. Suddenly Freddie wasn't so fond in getting dressed up anymore.

 

"You look beautiful, Freddie." The woman hooking his necklace told him with a supportive rub to his shoulders. "I think you'll like this suitor, dear. He's a real dreamboat!"

 

The servant jokingly fanned herself as she walked away.

 

Freddie gave her a tight smile. A man being handsome didn't mean anything if he didn't love him and was loved back. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. On the outside, he looked stunning. Like royalty. Like he was to be married very soon. His outside appearance belied his inner turmoil, as there was a constant battle on his own wants and desires, and what was good for his kingdom. He felt awful that he couldn't truly decide what matter more to him. Maybe he'd just have to see how he felt about this Russian king.

 

The doors before him opened and he was signaled to walk out and meet his Maybe-Husband.

 

Freddie sighed and held his hands out in front of him, making sure his breaths were deep and shallow. It was practically routine by now. It was always good to have soothed nerves before meeting a suitor. They were always so predictable and Freddie was never at all fond with them. Though he was sure he'd never meet one as bad as Calum.

 

He stepped forward slowly, the king's men were the first to be revealed. They were the most prestigious dressing soldiers Freddie's ever laid eyes on, and very soon Freddie felt the pressure within his stomach swell and throb deeply in his core. Freddie wasn't in any rush to catch an early glimpse at his suitor this time, as he was really hoping to never see him at all.

 

_Oh...no. No no no no!_

 

Freddie really hoped that he'd never have to see another suitor again after this. So badly he wanted to rip off all the heavy jewelry and just run away. Away from another arranged marriage and away from this royal life.

 

_This couldn't be happening._

 

Stood before was indeed a king. He wore white and blue robes with a heavy golden crown. The typical image of a king- a not so typical image of who Freddie usually had as suitors. The king was older than Bomi, almost old enough to be the man's father. Freddie wouldn't have so much to say about the man's age if it weren't for the way he was leering at Freddie...licking his lips. Men came from all over the globe with the hopes of marrying Freddie. All they wanted was the money and power that would come with combining two strong forces together. As far as he knew, none of them expressed such strong attraction to him as a person (or the way he looked) before. Not as badly as this Russian king at least.

 

"Freddie." Bomi spoke. "This is King Absalon."

 

Freddie suddenly felt his insides drum, hum, vibrate as he took shaky steps forward. The king's grin grew wider the closer Freddie approached him, and It took everything in Freddie not to scream in his and his father's face and run away into the same confines of his bedroom. He'd stay there all day if he had to.

 

He eventually was in front of the looming figure of the king, and he gave a shaky curtsy.

 

"How do you do, your majesty. Its an honor to meet you."

 

When he rose, Absalon took his hand gently and brought it to his lips for a slow kiss. Freddie closed his eyes in an attempt to will his body somewhere else for that sensation. When the kiss ended, Absalon stroked the back of his hand repeatedly, looking into Freddie's uncomfortable eyes.

 

"Trust me, dear boy. Just laying eyes on you is an honor enough."

 

Freddie smiles warmly at him in spite of the cold nerves spiraling up his chest.

 

A hand tapping his shoulder made him flinch and turn around. Bomi was standing behind him. When did he even get up?

 

"Why don't you show King Absalon to your bedroom?" Bomi asked with feign innocence. "You two can get to know each other better there."

 

The look of betrayal on Freddie's face was a harsh stark contrast from the outright joyous expression that took on Absalon's face. As if it were with hesitance, Absalon's hand snaked around Freddie's waist but he wasn't pulled closer. Freddie stiffened, the blood in his veins running cold.

 

"Papa, I-"

 

"We will be doing just that. Thank you, kind sir." Absalon smiled down at Freddie. "Care to show me the way?"

 

Freddie but his lip, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. He understood. His father truly didn't care about his happiness and discomfort. It hurt to come to terms with, but he figured it was healthy to avoid false ideologies of loving parents in his head.

 

He nodded slowly. "Yes...its... it's right this way."

 

-

 

Bomi watched tearfully as his son walked away with the older king. He was no fool. He saw the way the man had been looking at his son. The way his hand seemed to slide lower and lower down his waist until the hand stopped at his hip. He couldn't ignore Freddie's terrified expression if he tried.

 

God...This was a mistake. Kingdom be damned. Money be damned. Whatever tension between him and Freddie didn't matter anymore. All he knew was he didn't want that geezer anywhere near his son.

 

He went to move forward, stumbled, then fell. He didn't feel the pain in his chest until he hit the ground, his vision blurring around the edges, even more so now that his glasses fell off.

 

He groaned, clutching his chest as the pain coursed through his body and made itself known.

 

_He couldn't do this._

 

_He couldn't be the in charge of a kingdom like this._

 

_His son was strong. Like his mother. He could handle anything that came his way._

 

_Freddie...._

 

_God, Freddie..._

 

Everything started to turn gray, then black. The last thing he saw were a couple of Russian soldiers rushing to his side.

 

-

 

Absalon let his fingers brush across the keys of Freddie's harpsichord, a look of distant fascination on his face.

 

"You play?"

 

Freddie nodded meekly from where he was sat gingerly on the edge of his bed. He then realized that Absalon couldn't see him answer with his back turned to him.

 

"Ah- yes, yes I do."

 

Absalon snorted. "Interesting...for how long?"

 

Freddie furrowed his brows, as he didn't really have an answer he felt would be accurate. He pursed his lips slightly and shrugged.

 

"I-I'm not sure." He paused, eyes scanning the room as he really tried to remember. "As long as I can remember, really. Around four years old I suppose." The chuckle that escaped him was out of his control, as he remembered being a little boy while his mother taught him songs, but he had been more focused on dancing and performing while she did all the playing.

 

_Jer's laughter filled the room, blending beautifully with the melody coming from her harpsichord playing. Another harpsichord lesson with Freddie turned into a recital as the boy covered himself in feathered scarves and pranced about the room._

 

_"Freddie! You're supposed to be learning how to play!" She scolded him playfully. "Not learning how to dance!"_

 

_Freddie giggled as he ran about the room, arms wide and fingers spread._

 

_"Mama! Look!"_

 

_Jer turned her head to look, only to find that Freddie was nowhere to be seen. Had he mean to show her a disappearing act?_

 

_"Down here!"_

 

_Jer frowned and looked down where Freddie was sprawled out on the floor, the feather scarves tangled up in his tiny body. He looked a little stunned, and Jer was ready to panic that he was hurt, but Freddie spoke:_

 

_"I fell."_

 

_The two laughed loudly as Jer scooped her boy into her arms and they span about the room, now dancing to music that wasn't there._

 

"What are you smiling about?"

 

Freddie looked up to see that Absalon was inches away from his face. Startled, he fell back onto the bed but was quick to jump up and recover.

 

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering something is all..."

 

Absalon looked as if he didn't care too much about his answer. He looked like he cared more about inching closer to Freddie...climbing onto the bed.

 

Freddie's eyes widened as he didn't remember when Absalon even got so close.

 

He opened his mouth to scream but felt Absalon's lips on his. The king as tried to pin him to the bed but Freddie struggled and managed to push the elder gentleman off of him before things could escalate.

 

When Freddie was free from his grasp, he shot out a hand and slapped Absalon with all his strength. Fire was coursing through his body and his heart was hammering against his chest painfully. His breathing was rapid, shallow, and irregular, and he felt that any minute he would explode. His hand stung and his lips burned.

 

It felt good, though.

 

Absalon clutched his cheek in shock and anger. He glared at Freddie, face red and body trembling.

 

 

"You...stupid....boy!"

 

Freddie yelped at the sound of the other man's roar and he scrambled off the bed, avoiding Absalon's reach by a hair.

 

Freddie was down the long and wide hallways in a heartbeat. He was terrified but relieved. He wouldn't even try to think about what would happen in that room had he not made it out on time.

 

Shouting, he made his way to the Great Hall.

 

"Papa! Papa! King Absalon, he...." he stopped his running, growing pale. "Papa?!"

 

Bomi had been surrounded by a handful of Russian soldiers and servants. From what Freddie could tell, he was unconscious and barely breathing. Bomi often got sick, but he's never been in that state before.

 

Freddie ran forward and immediately grabbed one of Bomi freezing hands. He released a grateful sigh when he saw that the man was indeed still breathing. That didn't stop Freddie's eyes from watering.

 

Shakily, he pressed a kiss to his father's knuckles. "Papa...please- please you have to wake up." He leaned forward and began to kiss all over his face. "Papa, wake up. Please...."

 

He was nuzzling against him when he felt stirring beneath him along with violent coughing. He pulled away quickly and looked down at his father. He was definitely, but he didn't look any better at all.

 

"Freddie..." he croaked.

 

Freddie places a finger to his lips. "Papa, please don't talk." He pleaded pathetically. "We're going to take good care of you."

 

Bomi squeezed his hand weakly.

 

"I'm....sorry."

 

Freddie looked at him incredulously. "What do you have to be sorry for, papa? You did nothing wrong." He gave his father's hand a few soothing strokes before resting his head against his chest, listening to that heartbeat. "You did nothing wrong..."

 

You just wanted what's best for me...

 

He sat up, looking at the servants. "Take him upstairs to his room, please. Now." He demanded. "Summon a nurse."

 

The servants nodded obediently and were quick to pull Bomi to his feet and carry him upstairs. Freddie stood and watched as they disappeared with his father, his hands pressed closely to his chest.

 

For once, he didn't want to know what fate had in store for them.

 

"You..."

 

The sound of that familiar raspy voice made Freddie's heart sink to his stomach. He closed his eyes firmly, not wanting to put up with any of the nonsense at the moment. His fists clenched tightly to his side but he refused to turn around and face the king.

 

Absalon limped forward, obviously amping up the attack Freddie put to him. "Look what that wretched boy did to your king." He addressed his soldiers and pointed to a small scratch that was left on his cheek. "Refusing my hand in marriage is one thing...but putting your hands on me is a whole new line that only those with a death wish dare to cross!"

 

Freddie watched as the soldiers around him turned to look at him, each one with a glare meaner than the last. Freddie gulped. There were so many of them, all bigger and stronger than he is. There was no way he could fight them all off. He whipped around to face Absalon.

 

"My father will make sure you suffer greatly if you hurt me!"

 

Absalon chuckled deeply. "Don't worry, my dear." He said darkly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

 

Freddie frowned, confused.

 

"I'm just going to have to force you to marry me, if me being nice wasn't enough!"

 

Freddie's breathing quickened. "No!"

 

"Guards, grab him!" Absalon shouted.

 

In a fit of panic, Freddie kicked the first guard to approach him in the groin. The man fell to the ground, but there were many more after that, all of whom we're approaching him quickly. He shrunk into himself once more as they began to cage him in. They all had sword and Freddie felt so vulnerable and helpless, he was no match for all these trained fighters with far more experience in combat than Freddie could ever dream of.

 

He screamed an ear piercing scream when one of the guards grabbed his arm and pulled him. The grip on his arm was a painful vice that felt like steel- though it only lasted as Freddie no longer felt the hand on him anymore. He slowly opened his eyes to see that all the soldiers were sprawled out on the ground, groaning in pain. Absalon was the only one who remained standing, looking just as stunned and confused as Freddie felt.

 

_What just..._

 

It was fine. There was no time to be confused because the men were still conscious and could attack him again at any given moment.

 

Freddie stumbled over the bodies, careful not to step on any as he ran across the Great Hall floor and towards the doors leading outside.

 

"What are you doing?!" Absalon cried. "Go after him right this instant!"

 

Freddie could hear the sound of the men scrambling to their feet and running after him as he ran. This encouraged him to speed up even though the soreness in his feet protested greatly against his activity. The slippers he wore were not built for this sort of movement, but anything was better than being in that castle with those terrifying men.

 

He didn't know how long he'd been running, nor did he know when the sound of the loud soldiers began to die out. It had to been hours. It could have been days for all Freddie knew. He felt so disoriented and numb. The adrenaline from earlier's happenings had finally faded out, and he was left with the soreness and aches that from running for such a long time nonstop. Not to mention the awful burning in his chest and the random bruises that scattered all over his body.

 

His running (which basically was a slow jog at this point) came to a halt and Freddie was wheezing painfully from exertion...he was so tired. And cold. And hungry.

 

And lost.

 

He's never had a reason to be this far from the castle, especially not this deep in a dark wood. He wrapped his arms around himself, holding himself in a way his mother would when he was in need of comfort.

 

Another painful wheeze escaped him, and that's when he realized he should probably lay down.

 

He gracefully collapsed on the ground with a loud- admittedly painful- thud. As long as he was resting, he'd be fine.

 

He didn't know if he dozed off or passed out, but he was eventually unconscious.

 

Even in his unconscious state, he could feel the strange sensations that took over his body. His head throbbed in a way his never throbbed before. He felt as though it were being pulled, stretched and squashed. It more odd than it had been excruciating. Time didn't pass. It skipped, then went back, before it skipped again. His senses felt warped and occasionally he forgot who he was. So badly did he want to wake up from the dream, if he could even call it that. Even though he could feel everything and anything happening to him, he couldn't see. All he saw was black with the occasional light dancing across his eyelids.

 

His body when from warm to cold. He mood went from happy to devastated. He felt like an infant and an elder all at the same time.

 

Freddie tried to fight the odd sensations off, he really did, but it seemed it wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. He just wanted to be home with Bomi. He wanted to tease the servants and read his book and sing songs. He wanted to dance and play the harpsichord. He wanted his mother.

 

All at once- everything stopped. He felt exhausted again and tiredness. It was familiar and welcoming and Freddie found himself succumbing to it.

 

His eyes never opened but he felt as though he was closing them to fall asleep again. This time, his rest was more natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Absalon is so nasty I hated writing his scenes, but Freddie needed a run away princess scene.
> 
> Oh and FYI him alone in his room after being told he had to marry a king is where I imagine his disney princess solo song lmao.
> 
> HMU on tumblr @femininehygieneproducts so we can chat and maybe you'll find more of my writing there! (Please request me things there :( I wanna be a cool writing blog too!)
> 
> Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie wakes up in an odd place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys....I'm so tired. It is 03:28

Freddie felt himself stirring and start to come to conscience. His eyes remained closed but he could feel soft warmth pooling around his face and hands, meaning that the sun was out.

 

God, had he been resting for that long?

 

He groaned. The throbbing in his head was back, only this time it was more familiar and wasn't that bizarre stretching and pulling sensation. Still, he’d rather do without it.

 

Freddie brushed it off. He could worry about the headache later. At that moment his main concern was getting out of the woods where he'd been resting for quite a few hours- seeing that he fell asleep when it was dark out and now there was sunlight beaming down on his face.

 

As much as he wanted to get up, his body wouldn't allow it as he still felt numb and slightly exhausted.

 

Frustrated, he groaned again.

 

"Is he awake?"

 

"I'm not sure...can I wake him?!”

 

"No! You may not! Let him rest...god knows the poor thing's been through enough."

 

Freddie furrowed his brows at the sound of the voices, using all of his strength to pry his eyes open. Could it be...

 

”Lorella! Look, look! He's waking up...”

 

Freddie felt tiny pokes and prods on his cheeks- like someone was poking him with the end of a stick...only softer. Like it was the end of a small finger.

 

With a sudden feat of strength, Freddie lifted a hand and swatted at his face. One at a time, he managed to force one eye open...then the other. There was no use in having your eyes open if you couldn't see. Ignoring the hushed whispers and gasps, Freddie blinked rapidly to adjust and focus his eyes on the aggressive rays of the sun. Once he felt his vision was good enough to observe his surroundings, Freddie decided that that's precisely what he should do. His eyes widened.

 

Standing before him (fluttering, more like) was what appeared to be three tiny people. Two females and a male. One girl was different shades of purple, the other pink while the token male was orange and yellow. Definitely not normal human tones. Freddie also noticed that attached to their small bodies were thin and translucent wings, actively batting in the air so they remained floating. It all dawned on him.

 

_Ah, so they were fairies._

 

The pink fairy spoke: ”Hi, Freddie!”

 

He didn't know why, but Freddie screamed.He screamed and clambered onto his feet where he fell backward in an attempt to run off. He would have fallen onto his backside if it weren't for a dense, solid figure breaking his fall.

 

”Why’d you have to go and speak, Petunia?!” Freddie distantly heard one of them scold.

 

Panting, Freddie slowly turned to look at what he fell into- or _who_  he fell into. When he turned he was facing a large chest, the largest and broadest chest he's ever seen. It was like a wall. Knowing he would regret it, Freddie slowly looked up with dread only to scream again, this time actually falling on his rear.

 

The man- or a mini giant- looked offended by Freddie’s reaction if his sad expression was anything to go by. He placed a gigantic hand on his chest. ”I'm hurt. I'm not that ugly am I?”

 

Feeling slightly braver now, Freddie looked around him to see what other odd beings were there. He suddenly felt like he was in a freak show. There wasn't a chance anyone here was human, and if they were, they were in some very impressive costumes. Some of him looked more human than others (even if they had horns and wings), while the rest looked like animals that couldn’t be of this Earth. They all surrounded him in varying distances and looked upon him in awe and shock, some in downright glee.

 

”W-Who are you?” Freddie breathed out, his voice barely a whisper.

 

He heard a tiny gasp behind him before the pink fairy- petunia- was suddenly fluttering in front of his face. His chest swelled and he opened his mouth to release another yell.

 

”Listen before you scream again!” Petunia cried, holding up her tiny hands. That somehow got Freddie to relax- if only enough to not scream his brains out.

 

”Just...Try to think here, Freddie.” her little voice was soothing and Freddie found comfort in it, even if he admittedly was still very frightened of his current situation. ”You know us...very well, in fact.”

 

Freddie’s breath quickened as he tried to speak. ”Y-You...y-y-you...”

 

Soon the purple fairy, Lorella, flew into vision. She shushed him motherly. ”Hey, hey... Deep breaths.” Freddie shook his head, suddenly feeling very ridiculous.

 

”Sorry. Sorry, I just-”

 

Lorella smiled warmly. ”You have nothing to be sorry for, dear.”

 

Freddie smiled shakily. It was a wary action, but it was genuine. He was starting to calm down. The girl fairies reminded him of his mother in an odd way. He wasn't completely in his right mind, but at least he wasn't about to burst a vessel with all his screaming and shouting.

 

Lorrella fluttered and landed on his shoulder. ”Now. Do you remember how you got here, love?”

 

Freddie looked down at his hands as he tried to remember. ”I...I don't know? I can't remember. All I know is that I ran to the woods, not why." He honestly couldn't remember the events leading up to that, and it was as annoying as it was frustrating.

 

Lorella started to run a hand up the hairs on the back of his neck. ”That's alright, take your time.”

 

”Does the name Absalon ring any bells?!” Petunia blurted, suddenly impatient.

 

Lorella shot her a glare. ”’ Tunia!”

 

”What about Calum? Prince of Lachlan?!”

 

The male fairy soon floated over. ”Jeez, Petunia. Trying to traumatize the boy?”

 

”No! I just wanted him to remember...”

 

As the fairies argued and bickered, Freddie was actually starting to come to terms with the events that happened to him, slowly but surely. Absalon’s hands. Absalon kissing him. Freddie running away from the guards for a long time before collapsing in the woods.

 

Bomi’s pale face. His father's cold hands and trembling voice.

 

_Oh God, Papa..._

 

His father was sick, and he was here...

 

_I have to go back. I have to go back now!_

 

Freddie hastily clambered onto his feet, making Lorella tumble and fall off her shoulder before she quickly fluttered before she could hit the ground.

 

”Freddie?! What are you...”

 

It must have been a really long time since he first passed out because his legs didn't want to work. That would probably explain him falling every time he made an attempt to run. His knees wobbled for a bit before he fell forward. He yelped, knowing that he would hit the ground hard if it weren't for the mini-giant to come and scoop him up completely off the ground. For some reason, that had been more frightening than falling.

 

Freddie struggled in his arms politely. "Please. You-you must put me down-"

 

"You won't fall again, will you?" Was the response in a booming voice.

 

Freddie rapidly shook his head. "No!"

 

The giant shrugged and set Freddie softly on his feet. Freddie stood there awkwardly for a moment on trembling legs. He took a step forward. Then two. Then three. It was on the fourth step where he started to fall again.

 

 _Welp_.

 

He felt the back of his robes get pulled on and he was on his feet before he could hit the ground.

 

”You're really stubborn, aren't you?" Came Petunia’s strained voice. He faintly heard the struggling of the other two fairies.

 

Freddie swatted them away, feeling guilty. "I can do this, I promise!" He was standing on his own again.

 

Petunia flew in front of his line of vision, her eyes full of worry "Why do you want to go, anyways?

 

Freddie looked at her. "My father. He's very ill- and I have to take care of him." He said solemnly, hoping that they'll understand.

 

The three fairies shared a look between each other, their expressions unreadable to Freddie. Freddie gulped, nervous. A few hushed words were exchanged between the enchanted three before they turned back to Freddie.

 

”We...we know that, Freddie.” Lorella said carefully.

 

Freddie scowled and began to protest, but Petunia spoke up.

 

”Don't you just want to stay here?!” she said desperately. "We need your help, Freddie! Stay here, please."

 

Freddie looked at her in bewilderment. ”Stay here-” he repeated. ”Petunia, Exousia is my home. I was born there and raised there.” he looked down at his fingers. ”I'm supposed to rule there...”

 

”This is your home too, Freddie.” the yellow fairy spoke up with a fold of his arms.

 

Petunia nodded hopefully. ”Nutmeg is right! A-Also...There's a reason you're here, you know.”

 

Freddie narrowed his eyes at her.

 

There was a brief pause between them before Lorella spoke up, flying forward. ”What she means is- you can rule here, too.”

 

Freddie blinked. This had to be a dream. None of this was real. He was very distressed and sick before he went to sleep, so this was all probably just part of an insane dream, no doubt.

 

 _Unless_...

 

_No, no. Don't be so ridiculous. There was absolutely no way._

 

"B-But my father is..."

 

"Is terribly, ill." Lorella finished. "We do know that."

 

"There's bound to be cure back home for him!"

 

"Freddie, you're desperately needed here-"

 

"I don't suppose you'd know any cures to his sickness here, don't you?" He snapped.

 

A long moment of silence took place between them all, and Freddie felt terribly guilty, even if he did have a point. His father was ill and he could go looking for a cure back home. He just wish that he said what he did in a better way. The look on the fairies' faces broke his heart a little. With hesitance,he lifted his head to look around at the other creatures. The more animal like ones had their heads ducked, tails tucked between their legs. The centaurs and giants looked absolutely shattered in their more human faces.

 

"Actually..." Nutmeg started. Freddie quickly turned to look at him. "There might actually be a cure you can find here."

 

Petunia's devastated face morphed into pure joy as realization dawned on her. She bounced in the air and clapped her tiny hands "Oh! Oh! The Orchard of Eudemonia!"

 

Her eagerness piqued Freddie's interest. His eyes flashed. "The Orchard of Eudemonia...What's- What is that?"

 

"It's said to heal the sick and wounded" Lorella explained. "No matter the illness."

 

Freddie swelled. "Really?!"

 

Lorella nodded, and Nutmeg spoke up. "Very few are able to gain access to it, though."

 

Freddie deflated. "Of course..."

 

Petunia flew closer. "But we wouldn't be telling you about it if we didn't think you could do it, Freddie!"

 

Freddie ran a hand through his hair, frowning. "Then how would I get there, then? If it's such a difficult task."

 

Nutmeg shrugged. "I wouldn't know." You'd have to ask-"

 

"And what is going on here?"

 

Creatures of all shapes and sizes were scrambling to make their way to stand in front of Freddie, completely concealing him from whoever was speaking in such a authoritative voice.

 

"Hey!" Freddie huffed, trying to hop and crane his neck so that he could see who had everyone so frightened. There was no point, as he was completely covered and no one wanted to make an effort to move. He sighed, shoulders slumped, and decided that he'd be better off straining his ears to listen instead.

 

"Grelvian ..." he heard Petunia's little voice stammer. "What are you doing out here?"

 

He heard a deep amused chuckle. "I had a feeling that you all were up to no good, so I arrived to investigate."

 

"I assure you, that there is nothing suspicious going on right now." Came Lorella's warm voice.

 

"Hm. Is that why you're all acting suspicious right now?"

 

A long, awkward pause.

 

"We were practicing a dance. You arrived in the height of our choreography."

 

Freddie squinted his eyes at the story. A choreographed dance number was the complete opposite of what they were getting up to, both situational and atmospherically. It was such a reach that Freddie couldn't help but to be amused by it. Unbeknownst to him, he let out a little giggle, only to stiffen it with his hand clapped over his mouth. The creatures around him glared at him, with a hint of betrayal and shock written onto their expressions. Freddie felt his face heat up.

 

"I'm sorry." He blurted out, then cringed. "Oh! I didn't mean to-! I'll stop talking now..."

 

There was another pause and Freddie could practically hear the fairies giving up on their little dance story. He heard the deep clear of a throat then gradually, the creatures around him began to part, slowly revealing Freddie who stood awkwardly in place. He was honestly terrified to see who this figure was who had everyone breaking their backs to cover him up. Was it someone to might want to kill him? Were they going to make him leave without ever finding the cure for his father's illness? The reasons as to why this being was so feared was never-ending to his mind, and Freddie was extremely nervous.

 

His jaw slacked when he was finally able to look upon the figure.

 

It was an elf. Freddie adamantly decided that it was the grey elf he's been talking to since he was a boy. He was slender and elegant and was almost as tall as the giant. His white-blonde hair reached past his hips and his grey skin was the color of stone. He wore white robes of a material Freddie's never seen before, that almost glowed. His face was chiseled and sculpted. Freddie swore he didn't walk, but floated.

 

Freddie kept his mouth slack even as the looming figure stood in front of him. He really tried to close it, honestly, but he was too astonished to move anything.

 

The Grey Elf- apparently named Grelvian- laughed fondly at him and put a long finger beneath Freddie's chin before tilting it up, shutting his mouth with a snap. Freddie blushed.

 

"I'm s-sorry..." he suddenly felt bad for stuttering. "Sorry." He was apologizing too much. "I am so sorry-!"

 

Grelvian laughed loudly and as if it were even possible- Freddie blushed more. Grelvian's slender hands were on either side of Freddie's face, his long fingers almost curling over the top of his head. Freddie shivered.

 

"My dear boy..." He knelt so that Freddie was eye-level with him. "I was awaiting this day endlessly." His fingers stroked Freddie's hair. "I waited night and day, patiently waiting for when I could lay my eyes upon your face or hers...”

 

Freddie frowned. ”Hers?”

 

Grelvian smiled. "Your mother."

 

Freddie let out a tiny gasp. His heart began to hammer against his ribs. Time felt like it slowed down.

 

"So-so...This is all real?"

 

Freddie flinched as Grelvian as well as all the others around him began to laugh. He smiled sheepishly, not really knowing what else to do. This day just kept getting queerer and queerer.

 

"Of course it's real!" Grelvian roared, amused. "Why ask such a silly question?"

 

Freddie shrugged, rubbing his arm. "I just thought my father was right. That I was crazy."

 

Him mentioning his father's name made everything flood back to him all at once, the thoughts overwhelming.

 

Grelvian frowned, tilting his head to the side. "Is there something wrong, my child?"

 

Freddie panted. "Do you know how to get to the garden of Eudemonia?!"

 

Grelvian looked taken aback by the sudden answer. He blinked a few times. "How do you know about..."

 

"The fairies told me." Freddie promptly answered. He stepped forward and grabbed the front of Grelvian's robes. "Please. You have to tell me. Papa is sick and could by dying for all I know!"

 

Grelvian frowned. "Now, Freddie-"

 

"If I don't find this Orchard on time, I don't know what I would do if....if papa." Freddie's eyes watered.

 

"Freddie...oh, my child. Come here." The elf pulled Freddie close and allowed for him to cry into his shoulder. Grelvian stroked his back soothingly. "There there..."

 

Freddie pulled away, sniffling. He quickly wiped away the tears. "Will you help me?"

 

"Of course I can help you." Grelvian responded. "Just not in the way you'd expect."

 

Freddie's heart sank. "What do you mean?"

 

Grelvian looked nervous, his thin eyebrows knitting together. "I mean that I can't exactly tell you where the Orchard of Eudemonia is."

 

Freddie dropped his grip on him. "What?"

 

Grelvian grabbed onto his shoulders. "Listen to me Freddie. Our kind is in grave danger, and we have been for years. Decades, in fact."

 

Freddie cocked his head at that, the look on his face promoting him to continue.

 

Grelvian looked down briefly before looking back up at Freddie. He looked as if he didn't want to explain himself, but pushed through it for Freddie's sake.

 

"Just like I'm your world, there are humans here."

 

Freddie's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

 

Grelvian nodded. "They exist far off- somewhere none of us dare to venture off to." He said. "We refuse to because...our kind and their kind never got along."

 

Freddie frowned and moved closer. "Why?" Freddie would have never thought that there'd be humans here. He definitely wouldn't think there was a fued happening between the fairy beings and human beings.

 

"That is not for me to answer, because I do not know." Grelvian spoke gravely. "The humans, Freddie- they hunt us. They hunt us down and then flaunt our corpses for the others to see."

 

Freddie gasped at that, placing a hand to his chest. Leave it to humans to take some so beautiful and bring it harm. "That's terrible...but, you are powerful beings. Much stronger than humans, why not just fight back?"?

 

Grelvian frowned. "We're better at hiding and concealing ourselves." He explained. "Fighting back would only cause more discourse and pain, so why do it."

 

Freddie smiled a small smile and nodded. "I suppose you're right." His smile slowly dropped. "This is all so terrible to hear, and I'm sorry that this is happening to you all but- what does this have to do with you not being able to tell me where the Orchard is?" Freddie hated to sound so pushy, but the situation was quite literally life or death.

 

"The Orchard is located beyond the village where the humans are. And we're the only ones able to access it, well- some of us." Answered Grelvian.

 

Freddie's eyes narrowed. "What makes some of us able to access it more than others."

 

"You have to have a good reason to go there!" Petunia chimed in, fluttering forward.

 

"Tunia!" Nutmeg and Lorella hissed.

 

Grelvian chuckled at her. "She's right, but she's also forgetting one more thing."

 

"Oh..." was Petunia's bashful response.

 

"What else is there, then?" Freddie was quick to ask.

 

"You have to have a good. Pure. Heart." Grelvian emphasized his point with a finger pressed against Freddie's chest, right where his heart would be.

 

Freddie looked down and placed a hand over where Grelvian's finger just was. He looked up at the elf shyly. "I don't think my heart is all that good."

 

Grelvian raised knowing brow. "Really, now?" He slowly rose to his feet, turning and began to pace with his back facing Freddie.

 

"There is one way to ensure that peace can be brought back to our world, Freddie."

 

Freddie eyed him warily. "And what is it?"

 

"The return of our fairy king." Grelvian said lowly. "A long, long time ago, an evil warlock entrapped him in an alternate universe where nothing exists. No one knows how to set him free."

 

"Oh..." said Freddie. "And how long has been trapped."

 

"40,000 years." Grelvian said blatantly.

 

Freddie winced. He didn't know what he was expecting but that answer took by great surprise. He couldn't imagine being trapped in a universe with only yourselves and no one else. And nothing else. He always complained about the austere confinements of the castle, but the fate of the fairy king didn't even compare. Freddie was sure to go mad if he was in his shoes.

 

All at once, he was intruded by a sudden thought. It was a wild one, that was for sure, but he was feeling confident. Not to mention he felt terrible for his family.

 

"Could....I possibly set him free?"

 

The grey elf whipped around to face him. Grelvian stared at him as if he miraculously grew two heads and was on fire. Freddie felt the need to explain himself.

 

"Sorry! I was just...thinking. Its an awful situation for anyone to be in, plus I just thought that what you all have to go through because he's gone is terrible and-"

 

"Yes."

 

Freddie stopped his ramblings. "...What?"

 

"You could in fact: set the fairy king free." Grelvian said in a slightly monotonous way.

 

Freddie felt small under his gaze. "Okay...how?"

 

Grelvian completely turned to him. "It's simple, really. You'll have to preform a quick chant. I sort of spell."

 

Freddie blinked. "Simple." He repeated. "What's the spell?"

 

Grelvian wagged a finger. "That- I can not answer. You'll have to find that out on your own. You'll stumble upon it while on your journey. It won't be in plain sight."

 

Freddie took a moment to let it all sink in. Okay. He could do that. He'd just have to keep an eye out and pay close attention for anything spell-like. This was for his family. If he was going to leave, then he might as well make a positive impact on the beings he cared about.

 

"And it won't be easy."

 

Freddie nodded.

 

 _Okay_.

 

"You might even fail many times, but with enough passion and faith- you just could get those desired results."

 

"Alright, Grelvian." He said with the confidence he felt. His feet guided him towards the y'all elf and he was wrapping his arms around his middle. Grelvian was startled by the embrace, but eventually appreciated it greatly as he returned the hug. It lasted for a good while, it felt, but neither lives were complaining. Although when Freddie pulled away, he was suddenly looking very doubtful and hesitant. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were sad and downcast. It was a stark change from the determined boy from just minutes ago. Grelvian placed a hand on his shoulder, already knowing what was his inner turmoil.

 

"You're afraid you won't make it in time for you father, correct?"

 

Freddie looked up at him and nodded meekly before looking back down again. He wrung out his fingers. "It's just that...I tend to take on tasks without knowing for sure if I can handle it. Then it all backfires"

 

Grelvian looked at him thoughtfully, chewing on his bottom lip. He squeezed Freddie's shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

After the silence was a bit too long, Freddie looked up worriedly. "Is something the matter?"

 

Grelvian didn't answer for a while, only stood there with closed eyes and a hand on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie was going to speak louder but Grelvian's pale eyes shot open.He looked down at Freddie with a warm smile.

 

"In your world. The time has stopped."

 

Freddie's eyes widened. "What?"

 

"You should be fine to accomplish all of your tasks, now. You have the time."

 

Freddie wanted to be relieved, but that still sounded rather worrisome to him. "Is anyone hurt by that?"

 

Grelvian huffed in laughter. "No, of course not. Time has stopped. Nothing else has been tapered with there, I promise."

 

Freddie stared at him a little while longer, then smiled widely. He was honestly thrilled to be able to help the fairy beings and his father. He was happy to be seen as useful. He was going to make a difference. He looked around at the other beings brightly. They returned the expression.

 

"The village is that way." The giant pointed a large, thick finger up north. Freddie nodded in gratitude and began to walk in the direction, but was stopped by the fairies carrying a woven basket with a blanket concealing what was inside.

 

"We packed you some food for the road!" Petunia cheered. Freddie beamed and took the basket.

 

"Thank you! I am so grateful for this, thank you."

 

The fairies bowed at him. They flew off, but not before Lorella gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered to him a "No, thank you."

 

He stared to again, but felt a heavy cloak being draped over his shoulders. It looked to be made up of dark leaves on one side, but the softest and most dense fur hes ever felt on the other.

 

He turned to look at the nymphs that gave it to him. "We don't want you to get cold." They spoke in unison, their voices harmonic.

 

As he walked through the beings, more random gifts were thrown upon him and he giggled and span. He emerged from the crowd with more food, magical dustand a crown made of flowers. He turned around and waved at his family.

 

"Goodbye! I'll hopefully see you all soon!"

 

"Goodbye, Freddie!" They all waved back, bidding him goodbyes in their unique voices- some deeper than humanely possible as well as high, some melodic and song-like.

 

Even as he was out of sight from the fairy beings, he could hear Grelvian's voice. It sounded as if it was coming from the wind; blowing and varying in volume, but everywhere.

 

_Remember, Freddie. Do not try to do anything you cannot control._

_If you find something you cannot control, recognize that there's nothing you can do and move on._

_That problem is in the lap of the gods now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay im going to sleep now love y'all! Don't forget to comment! 💙


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie crosses the threshold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired sick and annoyed at ao3 :((
> 
> But hey new chapter and some new (familiar?) faces! YAY

Freddie trudged aimlessly through the enchanted woods. He didn't really know where he was going as he was given some vague directions as to where he would find the location of the village. His lack of knowledge in where to go didn't make him want to give up, as he continued his way through the woods. He kept reminding himself that he was going through this to help out his family- both in the fairy realm and back in Exousia. He was being helpful. He had a purpose that didn't involve standing stiff and looking pretty.

 

At times, though, he did get the occasional wave of doubt and nausea from being in such a new environment. Sure the more supernatural beings were on his side, but what if a human found out about his gift (it was honestly remarkable how Freddie was no longer eager about revealing his gift to strangers) and decided they wanted to kill him too? To him, he counted as kin to the fairy beings- and as thrilled as he was to accept that fact, it was a dangerous one as well.

 

A distant snap of what was probably twig had Freddie flinching and clutching his cloak tighter around himself, the grip on the basket tightening as well. He was beginning to run a little low on food from nervously snacking at the start of his journey, so he made himself stop a while ago. He felt so silly. Silly for taking on such a difficult task then being scared the whole way through. Freddie always thought himself to be unlike other princes and princesses: sheltered and pampered. He thought of himself as outspoken, unafraid of the real world; but in times like this, he felt ridiculously just like that:

 

Sheltered and pampered.

 

But anyone would be wary of an environment like this, right? It couldn't just be him, right?

 

 

...Right?

 

As Freddie traveled further through the woods, the trees started to thin out, which probably meant that he was getting closer and closer to civilization. This encouraged him to move forward quicker, despite his feet protesting in pain. The trees weren't completely gone but Freddie could see hills in the distant, as well as multiple poles of smoke. It reminded him of nice little farmhouses, like one of the ones he wanted to live in instead of his palace. He looked down at the long winding road before, taking a step onto the cobblestones. A breathy moan escaped his lips. He was suddenly feeling extremely grateful that Grelvian was kind enough to stop time back in his real world, meaning he wasn't in such a rush and he could find a place to rest his feet and maybe eat some more of his food.

 

He looked up, a hand shielding his eyes from the sun. He could already see a little building coming up to the left of the path. Did it look to be some sort of inn or lodgings? At least it did from the photos he's seen in his books. His feet carried him forward without his knowledge, but he didn't mind. A quick pit stop sounding desirable at that moment...no to mention he really had to ”go”. He felt that it was impolite to relieve himself in an enchanted forest.

 

”Wow... Won't you look at that?”

 

Freddie paused. That hadn't sounded like his voice. It sounded annoyingly familiar. It almost sounded like...

 

”Petunia!” a tiny voice hissed. ”Will you quite yourself?”

 

”You aren't exactly too quiet yourself, Nutmeg!”

 

”Will you both be silent! He could probably hear us...”

 

Freddie halted his walking, unimpressed. ”Lorella’s right.” he drawled. ”None of you are exactly good at being inconspicuous.”

 

”Oh, thimble!” Petunia cursed as they all emerged from his basket. Freddie looked at them in shock and anger. How did he not know they were with his food? He felt oddly...violated.

 

Nutmeg crossed his arms ”I told you the basket was a bad spot. We should have gone with the hair.”

 

Freddie gasped indignantly at the suggestion, his hands flying up to his hair to run through it as to ensure no more magical creatures were in it. He dropped his arms with a huff. ”Why are you guys here?” he said hotly.

 

”We wanted to come with you!” Petunia pouted. ”To see the fairy king-”

 

Lorella slapped her hands over the fairy’s mouth. ”To protect you! Because we...love you.”

 

Freddie quirked an eyebrow. ”Really?”

 

Petunia nodded frantically, speaking rapidly even though she was muffled.

 

Freddie looked at the fairies. First Petunia, then Lorella, then Nutmeg. Nutmeg didn't look as worried as the other two, so Freddie narrowed his eyes at him.

 

”We definitely wanted to see the fairy king.”

 

Lorella and Petunia released defeated sighs, Lorella letting go of Petunia.

 

”And because we love you!” Lorella clarified.

 

Freddie frowned disapprovingly at them before walking past the three, leaving them looking dumbfounded. It wasn't long before they were fluttering back to him.

 

”Go back. Now.” Freddie warned.

 

Petunia stumbled over her words before releasing a: ”But why, Freddie?!”

 

Freddie stopped to face them with a glare. ”This is dangerous for you, and you know it!"

 

Nutmeg flew closer. "Aw, c'mon kid. You don't have to be like that.”

 

”I'm doing this to protect you guys.” Freddie said slowly. ”I don't want anything happening to you three.”

 

Lorella approached him carefully. ”And we don't want anything to happen to you, Freddie.”

 

 

Freddie looked taken aback from her response, taking a lot of offense from it. All through his life, people made it their primary priority to protect him because they deemed him helpless and stupid. Why would even think for a moment that these fairies would think differently of him?

 

Freddie crossed his arms tightly across his chest and cocked his hip. ”And why is that? You think I'm weak?” he accused.

 

The fairies exchanged confused looked amongst each other before they looked back to him. Lorella was the first to speak up.

 

”Because we care about you, Freddie.” she said softly. ”Just like you care about us.”

 

Freddie's angry expression slowly relaxed and he unfolded his arms, cheeks reddening. He felt terrible for not considering that to be a reason. ”Oh... I'm sorry.”

 

Lorella smiled and landed on his shoulder, rubbing his hair soothingly. ”It’s alright, darling.”

 

Petunia flew in front of his face. ”Will you let us come with you?”

 

Freddie's face screwed in doubt. ”I don't know...”

 

”We promise to be quiet when needed.” Nutmeg placed a hand to his chest.

 

”And we might be able to help you with the spell to revive the fairy king.” Lorella added.

 

Freddie’s brows shot up. ”Really?”

 

”We know a thing or two about magic, kid.” Nutmeg said with a rapid flutter of his wings. ”We haven't got these for no reason.”

 

Freddie frowned in consideration. He honestly didn't want to do this by himself, but he had something to prove. Not to mention he didn't want the fairies to be seen by humans and then god knows what would happen to them. Though their promise on being able to help him with the spells sounded extremely tantalizing...and they did promise to be quiet when necessary.

 

He shrugged. Why not?

 

Freddie rolled his eyes at their pathetic faces. ”Alright.” he interrupted them as they cheered. ”But you must stay out of the way as much as possible! You must let a human see you.”

 

They all clambered into his basket again, speaking promises of being ”practically invisible” as Freddie made his way down the path.

 

He laughed airily. ”Yes, Yes. Okay...”

 

-

 

MARGARET’S LODGINGS AND BREW

 

Huh. So Freddie was right about it being a sort of inn. He peaked in the window. He looked so cool and comfortable in there as opposed to the heat and discomfort he was facing outside. He was initially worried about having to pay, but it appeared that no one was in the lobby to stop him.

 

So what would be the problem in resting his feet for a few minutes before continuing the journey?

 

Freddie slowly pulled open the door, his eyes full of wonder as he took in the homely setting. It was like the photos he saw in books of comfy little wooden cabins, and he adored everything about it.

 

”Are you sure you can do this?” Came Lorella’s worried voice from the basket.

 

Freddie waved her off. ”Yes! It'll be fine. Shh...”

 

He looked around carefully, not really sure about where to put his belongings. He finally decided on a small table in the corner. He shrugged off the cloak (he would have felt self conscious about his royal attire and accessories had there actually been people there to stare at him.) and sat in the small wooden chair, setting his basket on the surface of the table. He let out a relieved sigh to be finally off his feet and rested his head on the table. He didn't know when, but he eventually dozed off into a nice, peaceful nap in spite of the uncomfortable position he was in. He was honestly that tired.

 

 

 

 

 

”Hey...hey! Wake up!”

 

Freddie shrunk into himself for a moment at the harsh voice. How long had he been sleeping for? He stirred softly, trying his hardest to wake up faster to see what had been so urgent. A harsh prod to his shoulders brought him to his senses quicker, and he quickly sat up, alert. His tired eyes made out the outline of a woman, plump and a bit older than Freddie. She was scowling down at Freddie with her hands high on her hips.

 

”Are you going to pay?” She asked sharply.

 

Freddie rubbed his eyes before focusing on her. ”Pardon?”

 

The woman stepped closer to Freddie and asked again. ”You're snoozing off in my inn, taking up space.” she spat, looking at him bitterly. ”You might as well pay me.”

 

Ah. So she was the owner: Margaret.

 

Freddie smiled apologetically. ”I-I’m sorry, miss...but I don't have any money.”

 

Margaret grinned maliciously at him. ”Of course you have money.” she said slowly. ”I see the bracelets and jewelry on you. Why don't you just give me one of those and we’ll be even?”

 

Margaret swiped at him but Freddie jumped back and out of his seat, shielding himself with his arms. ”I assure you, ma'am. I haven't been here long enough to pay for anything!”

 

Margaret bared her teeth at him. ”Well of course you have.” she reached over the table quickly and snatched his arm, attempting to pry the jewelry off of him. Freddie winced in pain.

 

”No!” he pleaded. ”Let go of me, please!”

 

They wrestled for a moment. Freddie saw the fairies fly out of his basket and flew behind him, pulling on his clothes. Freddie's eyes went to the woman nervously, hoping she hadn't seen them, but her main focus was on his jewelry.

 

With Freddie pulling against her with the help of the fairies, he managed to free himself from her grasp and fell to the ground, the fairies speeding off back to the basket. Margaret then toward over him and Freddie scrambled backwards.

 

”Thief!” she cried. ”You thief!”

 

Freddie shook his head rampantly. ”That isn't true! If anyone here is a thief- it's you!”

 

Freddie regretted the words coming out his mouth as the woman's eyes flashed with animalistic anger. Freddie gulped.

 

”You’ll be sorry for your words...” she growled. She went to attack Freddie again but the prince felt hands going beneath his arms and pulling him to his feet. Before he could react, he felt his body being tugged behind something. His senses returning to him made him realize that it had been another body. A male’s body?

 

”I'm so sorry about my baby brother, margaret.” the confident voice spoke. ”He isn't usually like this.”

 

Freddie cowered behind the stranger, gripping onto the back of his shirt. He didn't know the man, but he felt protected for some reason due to the previous actions from him. For all Freddie knew, he could have been a psycho. He could worry about that later. All that mattered was keeping away from that crazy woman innkeeper.

 

Margaret scoffed. ”This no good thief is your brother?!”

 

The man nodded solemnly. ”Unfortunately.”

 

Freddie pouted at the answer. Sure this man had been lying to protect him, but he couldn't help but get a little offended.

 

”You're right about it being unfortunate.”Margaret grumbled. ”If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that the rest of you had no manners.”

 

The rest...?

 

 

The man chuckled fondly. ”We're just an odd little bunch, my family."

 

Freddie watched Margaret tilt her head to glare at him. He shrunk further behind the stranger.

 

”He surely doesn't act like the rest of you... Or dress like you all.”

 

The man turned his head to look behind him at Freddie, doing a double take. ”O-Oh, yeah. He was always the black sheep of the family.”

 

Margaret hummed and nodded slowly, anger and doubt still in her eyes though not as aggressive as earlier.

 

”Keep him out of my site, Anthony!” she barked. ”Unless he's going to pay me.”

 

Anthony nodded quickly. ”Of course! Yes, ma'am.”

 

With another huff, Margaret turned on her heels and marched upstairs and out of sight. Now being alone with the stranger, Freddie immediately unlatched himself from the back of his shirt. The man slowly turned around to face him and Freddie was finally able to take in his features. He was taller than Freddie and had dark, gold-like skin paired with thick, black hair. Freddie thought he looked similar to the people of Exousia. He looked Exousian. Also really handsome. Freddie must have been gaping at the male because he snapped his fingers a few times in his face.

 

”Hello! You there, princess?”

 

Freddie shook his head and blinked. ”Y-Yes. I'm sorry.”

 

Anthony nodded back to his basket and cloak. ”Are those your things?”

 

Freddie nodded wordlessly as the man hastily folded his cloak and picked up his basket. Freddie was thankful that he already had the blanket over it to conceal the fairies.

 

”Here you go.” Freddie was handed back his things and be bowed slightly in appreciation. Anthony chuckled at his expression and Freddie blushed. He hadn't thought that it would come off as overly formal to some. Anthony went to turn away but Freddie stopped him.

”Excuse me!” he hated the way his voice cracked. ”Is there...anything I could do to make this all up to you?”

 

Anthony’s eyes scanned him carefully and slowly before he finally shrugged. ”Nah.”

 

Freddie looked dumbstruck as he turned and began to walk away. He hurriedly padded after him, not wanting to take no for an answer.

 

”I’ll do anything!”

 

Anthony stopped walking but didn't turn around until much later, making Freddie chew his lower lip anxiously. He smirked down at Freddie. ”You wouldn't want to do any of the things that I want you to do.”

 

Oh, boy. If only the man knew.

 

Freddie smiled. ”Try me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anthony lead Freddie a bit off the winding path leading to the village, but Freddie didn't mind too much. He kept track of where he was being taken so that he could find his way back. Where Anthony was taking him had seemed a little...off, to say the least. Freddie found himself surrounded by trees again, only they were bare and stripped of leaves. The trees looked starve and malnourished if that made any sense. With no leaves to fall from the trees, the grass had been nothing but dirt with the rare patch of thin grass. Freddie shivered and hugged himself, hoping that he wasn't going to regret taking up this favor.

 

”So erm...” he began awkwardly. ”What is it you wanted me to do?”

 

Anthony glanced back at him before turning back to the direction they were heading. ”Ah. So I haven't told you.”

 

Freddie sighed. ”No, you haven't.”

 

Anthony huffed once they reached two gigantic trees, both with dense green leaves and distorted trunks that made the leaves block whatever entryway or opening or anything that was hidden behind it.Freddie was painfully curious as to what could be hidden behind them, but he tried to focus on Anthony as he explained his situation.

 

Anthony ran a hand through his hair, suddenly uncharacteristically nervous.

 

”I have a friend.” he started. ”Who was locked up and imprisoned wrongly. This is where they keep him.” he motioned to the trees behind him. ”Here.”

 

Freddie furrowed his brows. ”So he's...behind the tree?”

 

Anthony looked away with narrowed eyes as he considered Freddie’s question. ”Kinda? It's more like- here. Let me just show you.”

 

Anthony suddenly disappeared behind the trees. Freddie was stunned for a bit before he slowly followed him behind the dense leaves. A few of the twigs snagged the lace and silk of his robes as well as his skin, but he managed to let himself loose before he got stuck. He felt parts of his clothes rip and tear and while the sensation was uncomfortable, he shook it off as his main focus was to follow Anthony.

 

When they were free from the fortress of leaves, Freddie could see what Anthony had been talking about. He could definitely see how someone could be imprisoned here.

 

Several feet before them was what looked to be a small cell installed into a tall brick wall. The steel bars looked to be once a silver color but had rusted and faded to brown over time. Freddie could see that inside the dark cell, the surface looked to be naturally filthy. It looked as though someone tried to maintain some cleanliness to it but the effort had been in vain. Freddie didn't know what crime this man had to commit to be in such an unsanitary and isolated place, but he felt bad for him, whoever he was.

 

Freddie watched closely as Anthony approach the cell before leaning against one of the thick bars rather loosely and nonchalantly.

 

”Oi, Roger.” he called out. ”There’s someone out here I want you to meet.”

 

There was a brief pause before a raspy voice called out.

 

”I have enough pets here, son.”

 

Freddie cocked his head. What did that even mean? We're there rats? Bugs?

 

Anthony chuckled. ”No, Rog. It's a human being, this one is.”

 

Hasty shuffling could be heard. Maybe this Roger was standing to his feet.

 

Anthony glanced at Freddie amusedly, "Yeah. I think he's a Prince or something.”

 

In a flash, a blonde male ran out next to Anthony on the other side of the bars. His hands gripped the steel and his wide blue eyes landed on Freddie, jaw slacked. Freddie couldn't help but squirm under his gaze. It wasn't a lustful leer from Absalon (though Roger did drag his tongue over his bottom lip) Freddie thought that maybe he just had dry lips), nor was it the maliciously amused expression of Calum. Roger looked to be outrageously impressed and awestruck. That still didn't mean that Freddie wasn't going to feel irrationally embarrassed from the way he was being stared at.

 

Anthony leaned in to whisper something to Roger, making the blonde grin widely. When Anthony pulled away, Roger smirked at Freddie.

 

”Hello, love. Ready to set me free?”

 

Freddie instinctively stepped away. "Erm...I-" he looked over at Anthony, who held up his hands in defense.

 

”Don't worry! He was wrongfully imprisoned.” he promised. ”That means he's a good guy.”

 

”I’m a good guy!” Roger echoed, arms spread out wide.

 

Anthony smiled and jabbed a thumb in his direction. ”See?”

 

Freddie pursed his lips with a scowl, his look switching from Anthony to Roger. It alternated between the two as he thought deeply about the decision he was about to make. Anthony proved to be a pretty trustworthy guy if his brave actions back in the inn were anything to go by. Freddie hadn't given him any reason to stick up for him then, but he did it anyway. Freddie had promised to return the favor because God knows what would have happened to him had he remained alone with Margaret.

 

Still, just because Anthony was good didn't mean this Roger character was good too. It was possible for good people to associate with the wrong crowd. Who's to say that hadn't been the car with Anthony and Roger?

 

His train was halted by a loud clearing of a throat. He looked at Roger with a confused expression.

 

”Have you decided yet?” he said with feigned exasperation. ”I'm not gettin’ any prettier here.”

 

Freddie scoffed and rolled his eyes at him, placing his tight fists to his hips. ”What exactly were you wrongly accused of, hm?”

 

Freddie knew he had to have hit a sore spot when the two men winced at the question, giving each other a nervous look. They looked back to him with wary faces.

 

”That's... A secret.” Anthony answered.

 

Freddie crossed his arms and took another step back. ”I don't know if I can trust you, then.”

 

Anthony's eyes widened. ”Look- it can be a secret for now.” he said quickly. ”Right now I would just...like to see my friend set free”

 

Freddie faltered at the sincerity in his voice, as well as the same emotion in Roger’s face. They both looked so hopeful. Freddie's empathy made a comeback as he knew that if he had been isolated and imprisoned for so long then he would want someone to do the same for him.

 

Lord knows he's been through similar.

 

Holding his own hands, Freddie approached the couple, finding pride in how their faces lit up as he neared them. He set his basket to the ground and slowly stood back up, looking Roger in the eye.

 

”How do I set you free?”

 

-

 

Apparently finding the key to Roger’s cell had been an easy task seeing that Anthony found it a long time ago, but had been unable to obtain it due to his size and no one else being willing to see free a prisoner.

 

Freddie could see how Anthony's size could affect his ability to reach the key, as it had been deep inside what looked to be a small cave.

 

It was pretty small, but Freddie was smaller.

 

He got onto his knees and hands and didn't hesitate to cram himself into the small enclosure. He could hear Anthony let out a low whistle at Freddie’s boldness.

 

Freddie never realized how claustrophobic he was until then when everywhere he turned, there was rock only a few feet from his face. He took deep breaths to calm himself down before he started to grope around the surface beneath him.

 

Anthony had been right about the key being an easy find as Freddie was quick to feel the aged metal beneath his nimble fingers. He let out a joyous gasp and grabbed it, shaking it in his hand even with the limited room he had.

 

”I’ve got it! I have the key!”

 

He felt Anthony's hands on his waist as he was pulled out and set on his feet, the two laughing as Freddie almost dropped the key back into the small cave.

 

 

-

 

When the cell was unlocked and pried open by Freddie and Anthony, Roger ran out and scooped Freddie into his arms and spun him around as he whooped and Freddie laughed. After setting Freddie to his feet, he ran over to Anthony and jumped into his friend's arms, legs wrapped around his waist. Freddie clapped and cheered as it was Roger’s turn to get spun about. Freddie never really had any friends, so it made him inexplicably happy to see the men act silly and dance about.

 

Somehow Roger ended on Anthony's back, fists raised into the air.

 

”IT FEELS GOOD TO BE FREE!”

 

After a bit more celebrating (and after Anthony asked politely if he could spin Freddie around as well before he had to go) Freddie said yes), Roger approached Freddie and took his hands in his. Freddie looked up at him, feeling confused underneath all the joy.

 

"I owe my life to you, you know that right?"

 

Freddie paled and looked down, waving him off. ”It was Anthony's idea.”

 

Roger shook his head. ”Anthony’s asked so many people from different walks of life to help me.” he said sadly. ”They’ve all turned me down. All except for. A prince of all people!”

 

Freddie shook his head again. ”It’s nothing I assure you.”

 

Roger threw an arm around Freddie’s shoulder, startling him as he pulled him close to his side. ”Stop being do humble... So where are we going?”

 

”Um.” Freddie squirmed out from underneath him and looked at him incredulously. ”We?”

 

Roger looked at him as if he had asked the dumbest question ever. ”We.” he repeated with a curt nod. ”I said I owe you my life, remember? Let me protect you on whatever journey you're on.”

 

Freddie blinked. There was that word again. Protect. He crinkled his nose before pushing past Roger to grab his things off the ground. ”I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

 

Roger glared at him in a sort of playful way. "Well I never said you couldn't."

 

Freddie turned to face him, his belongings bundled in his arms. He frowned at him in bemusement "What? Then why do you feel the need to protect me?"

 

Roger gave him a weird look. "Isn't that was friends are for?"

 

Freddie stared at him for a while before letting out a light laugh. He started to walk past him. "I don't have friends."

 

Roger squinted his eyes at him before deciding to follow. "Well sure you do. You have me now." He bumped his shoulder to Freddie's side, causing the other to stumble and almost fall. Freddie whipped around to glare daggers at the blonde.

 

"Whoops. Sorry."

 

"I said no."

 

Roger huffed like a child. "Why?" He whined.

 

Freddie's eyes scanned the other quickly. He honestly didn't have a real answer. "B-Because I said so."

 

Roger snorted at the answer. "Why do you say so?"

 

Freddie opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when he realized he had nothing to say. It was his turn to huff. "Leave me alone." He went to turn away but felt Roger's hand grip his basket handle.

 

"Here, let me-"

 

With out of place fury, Freddie snatched the basket back with a roared "NO!" Then proceeded to cradle the thing to his chest, not caring that he dropped his cloak in the process.

 

Roger held his hands up, eyes widened in fear from the outburst. "Okay okay! I won't ever touch that again. Sorry."

 

Freddie's breathing slowed down as he took in Roger's remorseful face. He deflated. "Why do you want to come with me so badly?"

 

Roger shrugged. "To protect you-"

 

"Another reason." Freddie cut in.

 

Roger was taken aback by the demand, but decided to give in. He exhaled heavily out mouth and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't wanna...." the rest of the answer he trailed off as a jumbled and mumbled mess. Freddie frowned, leaning in closer.

 

"Pardon?"

 

Roger winced at having to repeat his self.

 

"I don't wanna be a...."

 

"What?"

 

"I don't wanna be by myself!" Roger shouted, making Freddie flinch at the tone. Roger suddenly looked so small- much different from the wide gestures and bravado showcased earlier. He looked like a timid child, or a kicked puppy. Two things Freddie's heart always ached over.

 

Freddie frowned and walked nearer as Roger continued to explain himself.

 

"I seem to get in trouble when I'm alone." Roger said as he played with his fingers. Freddie felt attached just by those movements alone. "I try to stay out of trouble, i really do! I guess i just need...guidance at times." He looked at Freddie shyly. "Plus I just really enjoy helping out others."

 

Freddie didn't know much about Roger or what they had in common, but that was something he could relate to.

 

"Oh Roger...Can't you just be with Anthony?"

 

Roger waved off the suggestion. "He's a well known locksmith- ironically. He never has time for me. Great guy. Just...always away."

 

Freddie nodded in thought, his hand on his chin. Freddie always prided himself at being excellent at reading people. From what he knew, Roger seemed to be a decent fellow, though Freddie didn't want to make any bold assumptions just yet.

 

If Roger said or did anything he wasn't fond of, he could always just get rid of him, right?

 

"Alright."

 

Roger's face lifted sharply. "What?"

 

Freddie smiles coyly. "You can come along."

 

Roger jumped, not really knowing what to do with himself for a good while. He decided on grabbing Freddie's cloak off the ground as the other was already walking off. He jogged up to catch up with him.

 

"A-Are you sure about this?"

 

Freddie nodded, his nose in the air. "Of course I am, love" Freddie smirked as he returned the pet name he was addressed as earlier. He looked at Roger warningly. "Just try not to get too close."

 

Roger nodded. "Oh, okay! Alright." He placed a hand on Freddie's shoulder.

 

"Roger."

 

Roger snatched his hand away as if he had been burned. "Oh! What? That's close for you? Alright..."

 

A long pause.

 

"Hey I don't think I ever got your name."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it because I was having so much fun. Don't forget to comment please 💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! More chapters to be coming soon. Follow me on @femininehygieneproducts on tumblr for more writing and chatting :).


End file.
